int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Uyghur
Uyghur was a large-sized faction existing in Version 1.0. It was created and led by CYL, before being betrayed by an unknown member 2 days before Grace ended. At its prime, the faction had the largest population, of approximately 25 players, despite being a fair distance from the spawn point. The faction was supportive of the Eurasian Alliance (EA), and was the site of the half-built parliament for the EA. Early History Uyghur was formed an hour after 1.0 began. The first members were CYL, Teshup, and Flindark. They traveled via India from spawn, to coordinates 1000, -1000. Upon arriving at their destination, they began to clear out a large area on top of two mountain peaks with a canyon in the middle. The river that was in the canyon, was by chance the Yangtze river, and made for some very easy travel to Eastern Asian factions. The members of Uyghur soon realized that they were also settling on top of one of the most mineral-rich areas of the world, with fields of coal to their north, and much more bounty beneath the tibetan mountains. As Uyghur slowly gained members, various buildings were slowly constructed. Examples include Unlovedchildren's fort for defense during siege, and GraysonS's shrine to Tengri. Despite being in a remote location, Uyghur found that it had factions around it in a rough circle, extending to the coasts of Asia. As these factions were located, a noteably diplomatic member of the group, Flindark, spent much time in communicating and bringing gifts to their neighbours, attempting to solidify relations as allies. This led to CYL having the idea to create roads leading to those factions that it considered friends. Middle History Uyghur reached its prime when it had 15 players. At this point, it had reached a pleasant alliance with AMMH to the north, and various other factions. Battle! A group of players had stationed themselves unwittingly 100 blocks away to the south, creating an area they called Mordor. A large 40-block tall cobble wall was constructed around themselves, and they holed up. They were threatening Uyghur, and due to the fact that Uyghur wasn't properly defended, the residents of Uyghur decided to raid them. The raid took 2-3 hours, and was that long due to the fact that there wasn't an obvious way into their fortress. The residents of Mordor eventually built an exit from a large tree, which Uyghur exploited. Once Mordor was destroyed, Uyghur began to form ideas for a wall that wouldn't obstruct the faction too much. EA Leading up the end of Grace's End, Uyghur had alliances with most of the factions in the Asian region. A road had been build to AMMH, and resources were being mined in order to complete roads to Japan, India, and various other factions and locations. Elsewhere, a cold war was brewing in Europe, and hostilities were on the rise. During these harsh times in Europe, Asia was compareably peaceful, building strength in economic networks. A formal alliance was negotiated and created by Game_Tutorial, leader of AMMH, and Flindark, diplomat of Uyghur(with permission of CYL, leader of Uyghur). This is where the term "Eurasian Alliance"(also commonly known as the Eurasion Union, or the Eurasian Coalition) originated, as a simple bond represented through peace and wealth. However, due to hostility brewing in Europe, many people felt this alliance was meant to intimidate or threaten western powers. Britain, along with other factions, were concerned of this quickly growing entity. This created friction between the two, which over time led to the Eurasian Alliance being perceived as a military alliance. The goal of the alliance eventually shifted from economic to military security, due to western pressure and intimidation. This was to ensure that raids within Europe wouldn't spread to Asia, and that the EA members were safe. With the EA well under way in maturing, Uyghur began to construct a parliament for the EA, with GraysonS building it. The parliament incorporated styles from all parts of Asia, and was meant to be at the middle of the roads modernizing Asia. However, the parliament was never completed, due to the betrayal of Uyghur. Leading up to Grace's End Britain had sent an envoy around Asia, using gunboat diplomacy, ensuring that they would not be attacked by various factions. The EA discovered this when Lurik, the leader of Macedon, sent warning to Uyghur that the envoy was coming. Uyghur immediately reacted, directing citizens to either log off, or gather in the fortress that Unlovedchildren made. When the envoy came around, they were told to leave. Having done so, the envoy then went to AMMH on the road that Uyghur had created. Uyghur ceased to exist before Grace's End. Final History Uyghur was betrayed on March 30th, 2015. It was betrayed by an unknown member of Uyghur, who effectively took down Uyghur by destroying all of its supplies, most of its buildings, and wrecking the wall around it. Upon discovering the town in this state, CYL immediately removed most of the members of the faction, and worked with the few left in order to figure out what do next. After a couple of hours of careful deliberation and gathering of resources hidden in various parts of the town, the final residents of Uyghur decided to leave the faction disbanded and the land untouched, as a symbolic grave of a great nation. The main leaders of Uyghur (CYL, Flindark, and Teshup) agreed upon heading to Taiwan, to create what would eventually become Zhou. Legacy Uyghur is simply known today as the faction that disappeared in a day. It was one the first factions to attempt to instill peace within an continent by connecting factions by roads and creating an area for discussion, and often gave supplies to more needy factions. Uncompleted Advancements Various projects were started by Uyghur, but were never finished. These include: '-' Constructing a wall around Uyghur in order to protect it. '-' A road system connecting the members of the EA. However, one road totaling 5000+ blocks was constructed, connecting Uyghur and AMMH. '-' The Silk Road, which would allow travelers from the spawn to easily head to Asian factions. '-' The Yangtze river's transformation into an easily traveled boating path. Category:Asia Category:1.0 Category:Factions